The Scar
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: Jason notices a scar on Sam's back that he knows wasn't there 7 years ago. It triggers a conversation about things that Jason hadn't known before. Set last summer.


The Scar

General Hospital

Pairing: Jason & Sam

Author's Note: Just a little fluff piece

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-x-

It had been a glorious summer day of watching their son Danny playing the park with his little sister and to make it even better was the addition of Jake to their picnic. Even though, she was not actually his little sister, Jake dotted on Scout as if she were, and they all had a blast.

What made this day even better was that all of that business with Shiloh was behind them. He was able to be with the woman he loved without worrying about any of those Dawnies seeing them together. However, Jason knew that it wasn't totally behind them yet that wasn't what he had on his mind at the moment.

After nearly 7 years, Jason was finally back where he belonged and has wanted to be since the moment he saw Sam again. In their bed, in their room, in their house that they once again shared since he moved back in.

It had taken time after he came back but Sam figured everything out after being placed in an impossible situation that she tried hard to make as easy on everyone as possible except herself. Jason knew it was tearing her apart. He did as much as he could to make it go as smoothly as possible. He gave her everything she asked of him because he loved her more than life.

She wasn't going to be happy with his brother. He knew it because they were never truly happy unless they were together. However, he gave her the divorce, watched as she tried to be a wife to his twin, and then waited after she divorced him to be ready for him again. Jason waited and gave her all the time she needed to sort things out. However, Jason would've waited for Sam forever. There was absolutely no one else for him and never would be again.

He's known that all the way deep in his soul since the very first time he'd realized he couldn't live without her. When she'd left after he kissed her because he couldn't help himself and during the two weeks she was gone were absolutely miserable. He knew that he was hopelessly, completely in love with her.

That was not something that had changed in the last fifteen years; it had gotten even stronger the longer they were together. Every obstacle they'd overcome and the time they'd spent apart were the worst of his life. That was never going to happen again and whenever she was ready, Jason was going to make her his wife again.

Sam was laying on her stomach with her arms tucked under the pillow where her head rested and her beautiful hair splayed around her beautiful face. Jason watched her back rise and fall with every breathe.

He began to snuggle closer to her and was about to set his own head on the pillow but noticed something that was peaking out from under the spaghetti strap of her black tank top. It was a scar that Jason knew she hadn't had seven years ago. It was faint so it must be a couple of years old and it wasn't all that big but still, his finger reached out on instinct to trace the slightly jagged line.

The touch awakened the sleeping Sam and she wiggled her body a bit as she let out a laugh.

"Jason! That tickles."

"I'm sorry. I just noticed this scar… you didn't have it before," Jason said. "What happened?"

"Oh, I fell down some stairs at Elizabeth's house."

Now Jason was very curious and confused, "What? How did that happen?"

Sam, now fully awake, turned over and sat up a little straighter as had he then pushed the hair from her face like he loved to do.

"Okay, well… did Elizabeth tell you why Jake first started seeing Franco?"

Jason shook his head, "Not much. She said he helped him cope with being taken by Helena."

"Well, there's more to it than that. After Drew found out that Elizabeth had lied to him for months about being, you know… you, he broke off their engagement and moved out of her house. The one you bought her."

"Yeah, it blew up, right?"

"Well, before that happened, some strange things were occurring at the house. Alleged break ins, a stalker of some kind, it went on for a few weeks."

"Alleged break ins?"

"Well, Drew was trying to figure out what was going on but he had some suspicion that Elizabeth was doing it to get him back. I thought the same thing because it was obvious someone inside the house was responsible. What no one knew was that Jake was doing it."

"Jake? Why?"

"He wanted Drew, his father to come back home. He was very upset about the break up and he blamed me for it."

"Why would he do that?"

Sam gave him an incredulous look, "Because Elizabeth blamed me for the break up. She kept saying I stole you or Drew, from her and I should've just kept my mouth shut after figuring out that she'd lied about his identity."

"Sam, I'm so sorry she did that to you," Jason sighed and lovingly traced her scar again, "So Jake wanted to get Elizabeth & Drew back together but how did that lead to you falling down the stairs or the house blowing up?"

"Well, I went over to the house, Elizabeth wasn't home, and Jake opened the door. He was not happy to see me, started saying I hurt him, and I told him I wouldn't then he ran down to the basement. I didn't want him down there by himself but when I went to get him, I tripped on the first step and fell all the way down the stairs. I had a concussion and a twisted ankle. I was knocked out for a bit. I couldn't get out, it was cold down in the basement, and I plugged in a space heater. I was down there overnight."

"What? Why didn't Elizabeth find you when she came home?"

Sam looked surprised, "Oh my god! She didn't tell you? Oh, Jason, baby… what I'm about to say is going to really upset you but just remember everyone is fine. Jake thought I was dead and he was so scared that he ran out of the house… and he got hit by a car."

"WHAT?"

"Jason, I'm so sorry. I thought Elizabeth had already told you that…I didn't mean to just drop this on you like so suddenly. But remember, he's okay, You saw him only a few hours ago and he's perfect."

Jason tried to calm his racing heart and nodded. "So what happened to you?"

"Well, eventually Drew figured out where I was after I didn't pick up Danny and then he got to the house but the space heater was faulty, and started a fire. Drew got me just in time and ran out of the house just as the fire reach the oil tank which caused the explosion."

"So in one night, I nearly lost you and my son all over again?"

Sam put her hands on both sides of his face and forced him to look her straight in the eyes, "Hey, look at me, you didn't lose me and you have Jake back. We're still with you and we're not going to go anywhere anytime soon because _we_ have you back, too."

Jason smiled at her then leaned in and kissed her passionately. She rolled over on top of him and kissed him deeper. He pulled her into his arms and tightly wrapped her up in them. They stayed liked that for a few minutes before she pulled back ands stared into his eyes.

"Feel better."

Jason smirked and then rolled them over again. "Not quite, but I think I will be."

Sam laughed before it was swallowed up by Jason and the two forgot about the rest of the world instead they just enjoyed being wrapped up together in each other.


End file.
